FuturePresent Switch
by CassyG
Summary: The future and present Danny switch bodies, but present danny gets a big suprise when he wakes up! major dannyxsam!
1. Chapter 1

CassyG here ... with another Danny Phantom FanFic! This FanFic is about Danny's future after _The Ultimate Enemy_. Anyway...

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Danny Phantom!

So, before the FanFic starts, I'll tell you how this idea came to be. I wanted a FanFic where Danny sees his future, but not his future self. So, in this FanFic, Danny trades places with his future self and finds some surprising things, while Future Danny tries to play like nothing has happened, but forgets some "key points".

CassyG. 12-15-05

Present Day-Amity Park

Fenton Works-7:05pm

Danny was up in his room with Sam and Tucker discussing the complexity of his last fight with his evil future self. He was doing this by drawing crappy pictures on a white board.

"Since I defeated my future self," Danny explained, "I'm not evil in the future, but instead ... I have no clue what my future's gonna be like and it's driving me CRAZY!"

"You're happily married to Paulina, I'm sure," Sam said, clinching her fists. "I mean, you're so madly in love with her. As far as I'm concerned, it's only a matter of time until you two are together. Ofcourse, if she finds out that you are Danny 'Fenton' you're pretty much up the creek without a paddle!"

"Thanks for the cheery input, Sam," Danny said sarcastically, throwing a pillow at her head. Anyway, Clockwork decided to let me see my future tomorrow, but he hasn't given me an exact time so I'm sleeping with my clothes on!"

"You mean, you don't wear clothes to bed?" Sam asked. "EEEEW!"

"You know what I meant, butt hole!" Danny yelled, turning off the light. "Now, go home and let me sleep!" They immediately left.

So, that was short, huh? Well, this is only the prologue! The first chapter will be longer! So, tell me what you think! I'm open to suggestions! Ridicule is honored!

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. AN

I know you're expecting another chapter and I will update, but this is just to tell you that I have disabled the Anonymous reviews because _somebody_(Wiltedr0es) sent me a flame without reasoning or tips to help me improve! I could've sworn I warned you about that!

Signed,

CassyG


	3. Chapter 3

CassyG here...saying sorry this chappy is so short, but I've been busy with the phantasmagoric Images which you should really read and review because it's the best story i've ever written!

disclaimer: i do not own danny phantom

chapter two

"Danny?" said the female figure trying to shake Danny awake. "Danny, you're gonna be late!"

"Ugh!" Danny groaned, turning towards the figure. "A few more minutes, Mommy!"

"I am so_ not _your mommy!" She said.

"Go away, Jazz," Danny said, pulling a pillow over his face.

"Danny!" she began. "Please! Mr. Poohead said that if you're late for work one more time you're fired!"

"Sleepy!" Danny said, finally looking towards the figure to see who the mugga mugga who was trying to wake his ass up was and saw a college girl half-naked by his bed, and screamed. "Who are you and why are you in my room!" Danny looked around. "Where's my room!"

"Danny?" she asked. "Are you okay because you seem kinda... um... freaked?"

"Freaked!" Danny screamed. "There's a half-naked girl in my... _not_ room!"

The girl looked down at her clothes. "These are my pj's! I wear them all the time! Now, get dressed and go to work!"

"Work!" Danny screamed. "I'm only fourteen!"

"No," she said, speaking as slow as possible. "You are twenty-four!"

"No, I'm not!" Danny said. "Who are you?"

"I'm your wife!" she yelled. "I'm Sam!"

"S-s-sam!" Danny repeated, nervously. "Prove it!"

"Shallow little witch!"

"Yep, that's Sam!" Danny said and then went into a long ackward pause. "Wait a minute! We're married!"

"Yes," Sam said angrily. "It's our anaversery, but I knew you wouldn't remember! I knew it!"

"Actually, I don't even know what today's date is, bit if you tell me," Danny lied to make Sam less mad.

"April 3rd 2016," Sam said.

"I thought it was 2006!" Danny said. "I go to sleep as a teenager and I wake up as a man who's married to his best friend! Man, that's wrong!"

that's all! I told you it was short! Don't forget to...

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
